


The key to your heart

by Im_obsessed



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_obsessed/pseuds/Im_obsessed
Summary: There is new vigilante in town, peter finds her interesting, but peter likes (Y/N) aswell. How would he feel knowing they are the same person?Reader-female





	The key to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda bored so....
> 
> (Also wanna say thanks to Izzy and Emily for helping me come up with this idea. Also thanks to my babez for helping me proof read this)

You sat atop a dark, battered, old building looking over the city you loved. Smoke glided through the dark sky that was dotted with shining stars, like flecks of white paint on a black canvas. The misty clouds that danced through the night occasionally let a few rouge snowflakes fall from them. Warm candle light could barely be seen below the snow covered rooftops that covered the family’s of Queens.

Every now and then you would hear the laughter from one of the drunken men in the local bar or the scream of someone slipping on ice. You took one last look at the dark sky before you made your way across the snow covered rooftops, leaving only your footprints behind.

After searching for a while you found your prey-a drunk young man who’s dragged a rich looking brunette down a dark alley way. You jump down elegantly landing a few feet behind the man. You grab him by the collar of his red and white checkered shirt and throw him against the crumbling alley wall. 

The tanned brunet fled, covering her mouth as strangled sobs escaped. The young man stood up and took in your odd appearance as you stood there glaring daggers at him. 

You had a skin tight black suit on, a hood that covered your (H/C) locks, a mask that covered your mouth, neck and nose. You also had gloves that send a high voltage shock at your victims/opponents, boots that were as thin as socks but as tough as vibranium, a utility belt holding a few of your key shaped knives and a couple heart shaped grenades. On your back you had huge black wings that had a bigger width than hight. 

You slowly took out one of your knives, pressed it against the left side of his chest and whispered, “I have the key to your heart” only loud enough for him to hear... Well you thought.

“Awww how romantic?” A high pitched voice asked sarcastically before you were grabbed by something and threw backwards against the brick alley wall. You clambered up, practically shaking with rage. 

“Hey there little spider” you said in a flirtatious voice to the web slinger. He lifted his hand and waved it in greeting before he asked, “what do they call you angel face?” 

Despite the situation you blushed. You turned away from your victim to face him with an ice cold glare. You answered with a voice that showed no emotion, “people call me dark Cupid, some call me shadow. But I go without a name or a face.” 

“Hmm I’ll just stick to angel face” he mused before he shot something at you that made you stick to the wall. “Ewww gross what is this man?” You complained. Even though he was wearing a mask you could tell that he was offended. “It’s my web fluid” he answered matter-of-factly. 

You rolled your (E/C) eyes before turning them ink black, you ripped away from the wall which resulted in the wall crawler jumping back in shock. You took that as your chance so you extended your folded wings and jumped into flight. 

You made your way above 3 rooftops before a red and blue figure attached a web to your chest and started to climb up it. Before he got a chance you cut through the web and chucked him into a nearby river with a satisfying splash.

*time skip-next day. Peters POV*

“So what’s her name again?” Ned asked excitedly. “Dark Cupid or shadow” I answered angrily, preferring to keep “angel face” to myself. “Yo that’s so bad ass” Ned practically squealed as he tapped his feet on the floor. “No it’s not Ned” I huffed “shes breaking the law and she nearly killed someone. For gods sake.” I glared accusingly at him and he put his hands up in surrender to show his innocence.

“Hey all I’m sayin is that she sounds pretty cool” he reasoned. “Yeah yeah, whatever” I groaned.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” I asked Ned before I caught sight of the beautiful, hazel eyed blond. I had had a crush on her since I met her, we were best friends. Suddenly I realised she was approaching us and I felt butterflies in my stomach and heat in my face... and my Spidey senses? Probably because I’m nervous, I told myself. 

“Hey guys, mind if I sit?” She asked hesitantly. “Yeah s-sure (Y-Y/N)” I answered. “Thanks peter” she said, gaining confidence. 

(Y/N) sat down and caught my gaze, she didn’t turn away though. She smiled and looked down to hide her blush, I did the same. “Geez guys get a room” Ned commented before pretending to gag.

*time skip, your POV*

You had spent the rest of the school day with Ned and Peter. They were really funny and you had gained a small crush on the one boy. 

You checked the time to find out that it was already 5:36 pm. Great you only had 24 minuets before you would turn into a demon-thingy. The curse had its ups and downs. You had never gone to a sleepover because of it. But you had been stabbed three times and the blade barely hurt. Oh well. You might as well just go out early.

You didn’t bother to take of your wig and contacts beforegot your suit on and started to jump across the rooftops. A red and blue figure stopped in front of you. “Hey angel face” he greeted. “Hi Spidey” you said in a nicer tone. “Wait didn’t you have wings?” He asked, confused. “Yup. But that bitch doesn’t come out till six” you told him.

“I’m so confused” he stated. You sat down on the edge of a rooftop and motioned for him to do the same. “When I was younger I got attacked by a creature. It bit me and now I have a force that controls my body. But only when I’m in danger. So I thought I might as well put it to good use and so I became a vigilante.” You told him.

“Your a vigilante? You almost killed someone” he told you. “I wasn’t going to kill him. Just frightening him. Plus I was not going to just sit around and let him hurt that woman” you shot back. 

You sat there for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence. “It’s six in a minute” he stated. “You might not wanna see this.” You said before getting up and walking away. “Good talk though” you added, looking over your shoulder. I smiled to myself and continued to walk away. 

*peters POV*

I heard a scream cut through the silence. It was angel. I ran as fast as I could to the source of the sound. She lay doubled over in pain. I rushed over to her. “Hey angel face what’s happening?” I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

“My wings” she told me as if that explained everything. “What about them?” I asked, scared to find the answer. “It’s not just my wings.” okay now I’m even more confused. 

“I’m going to take you too a hospital” I told her. “No” she gasped. “They can’t do anything” she said as Her eyes started to droop. Her head fell to the floor and she was motionless. 

I put her head in my lap before pulling out my phone and calling Happy. “Kid?” His gruff voice asked. “Oh thank god. I need to talk to mr.Stark it’s urgent.” I told him. “Is it that urgent because I don’t wanna bother him?” Happy questioned. “Yes.” I told him sternly.  
“Kay kid I’ll put him on” “Thank you happy” I said “yeah whatever”

“Boss the kids on the phone he needs to talk he said it’s urgent” I heard happy on the other end. “I’ll call his suit” the genius said.

Mr.Starks face popped up in front of my view of the skyline. “Hey kid what’s up?” He asked, a concerned look on his face. “Can you send someone to pick her up? She needs medical attention and the hospital isn’t going to know what to do” I told him. “Who?” He asked. “Karen can you send Mr.Stark a photo of her please?” I asked Karen. “Already done peter” her polite voice answered.

“What’s wrong with her?” Stark asked. “I haven’t got time to explain just please send something to come get her” I begged. “Okay kid Jarvis is sending a box like thing that will analyses her injuries while she’s been bought back to the compound” he explained. “Okay I’ll follow after see you there” I said before Karen turned the call off.

The box shouldn’t be here for another 5 minuets at the least. I guess I have some time to kill. I looked back down at the vigilante. I reached for her hood and pulled it back. long blond waves escaped. I felt like I knew her. I guess I could take of her mask. It’ll help her breathing I told myself. 

I reached for her mask and pulled it away. But I couldn’t it was as if it was stuck to her face. “Fingerprints not valid” a British voice said. I assumed it was coming from the mask. 

I lifted her hand up and tried to pull at the glove so I could use her fingerprints. The glove sent a huge shock across my body which left me shaking. 

I was still trying to get over the fact her gloves shocked me by the time a whirring noise could be heard. I looked up to see a box that was red and gold with the Stark Industries logo on it.

Jarvis opened the box and I placed the blond inside. Once the box was locked back up I started swinging to the tower. 

I entered the common room to see that all of the avengers (minus iron man)there as well as happy.  
“Are you guys going on a mission?” I asked them. 

“Yeah we’re meant to be saving you” cap said. I raised my eyebrow at happy. “I’m not the one in danger but thanks” I told them. “Happy! You made me die I nearly finished that game” Clint huffed. 

“Wait happy assembled you guys?” I asked curiously. “Yes. Even though it’s my job” cap moaned. “Hmm nice to know you care for once happy. Last time I called you, you just ignored me.” I said, slightly angry.

“I was busy” he sighed. “So was I. But you still ignored me and then I had a building dropped on me.” I huffed, glaring at him. He finally looked up from his phone, he even had sadness in his eyes as he said, “I’m sorry kid I didn’t know that happened”

Before I could answer the elevator doors opened and out came mr.Stark with the box carrying angel. “Hey kiddo” he said causing half of the avengers to give him a strange look. “Brucey can I borrow you for a moment. And you two as well” he said pointing to the two super soldiers. 

They followed after him. “An you too kiddo” he told me once he was halfway down the hall. We all walked into the Medbay and Jarvis lay angel on the bed. Bruce started hooking her up to machines. He went to go and take of her gloves, “I wouldn’t advise touching those” I told them. “Why?” He asked, furrowing his brows. “They are electrocuted. Also her mask won’t come off without her fingerprints.” I explained. 

“I can take them off” Bucky said. “Go for it” Stark told him smirking, he probably just wanted to see him get electrocuted. Bucky reaches his metal arm over and pulled at one of the gloves. It sent a shock through his metal arm and he dropped it. 

“I know” I said to myself before walking forward. “No, no , no” Tony told me. “What?” I questioned. “I don’t want you getting electrocuted” he sighed. I smiled to myself before turning back around. 

“Karen, tazer webs please” I asked before shooting one at the girls glove. I reached for her hand and pulled the glove off. Her hand was smaller than mine and her nails were painted a burgundy colour. 

I took her hand carefully and lifted it to her face to pull of the mask. Before I could her eyes shot open. And she jumped of the bed into a nearby corner. She grabbed two normal shaped knives of her belt. 

“Hey angel face it’s okay” I said to her soothingly. “I appreciate you taking me to a hospital Spidey but they can’t do anything. I can sort it out on my own” she told me. “We can help you” Bruce said from behind me. “I didn’t need help. It happens all the time.” She reasoned.

“Has that ever happened to your wings before?” I asked her cautiously. “It’s not my wings” angel said. She glanced at her watch. “Shit” she huffed. “What?” I asked. 

“Catch” she said, chucking one of her small knives at my hand. I caught it easily. She ran over soon after and did a backflip-like jump over the knife which resulted in her back being ripped open. 

“Thanks spidey” she said, taking the knife back. The was a sickening crack. “What’s happening angel?”  
She turned around to show me her back and all of her bones and were moving. Suddenly her spine ripped out of her back. My mouth practically fell to the floor. There was blood dripping down her back onto the floor and her spine was still hanging out of her back. 

She turned back around. “Sorry about the blood” she shrugged. There was another crack and her chest ripped open and her ribs met at the back. They started to unfold and more bones grew. Seconds later she had a pair of black wings and a long tail that still looked like her spine, but longer. 

*your POV* 

You stood there, trying not to laugh at their shocked expressions. You walked over to Spidey and pulled your glove out of his hand. He just stood there, still frozen in shock. “Aww you broke it” You said as you tried to get the sparks to work. 

In the corner of your eye you saw someone move and milliseconds later you were being tackled to the ground. A metal arm reached for your mask. You put your feet on his stomach and flipped him over your head. 

“Buck stop” you heard the blonde in the corner order. The assassin just attacked again. This time he successfully ripped your mask off and threw across the room. Lightning fast, you put your hood back up and covered your face with your wing and ran to your mask. He tried to rip your wing away from your face but you caught his hand with your tail.

He used his other hand to throw you across the room and into a wall. You lay there for a few seconds before you tried to get up. Black splotches started to cover your vision. You tried to get up one more time before you fell to the ground. 

*peters POV*

“Bucky what the hell?!” Steve growled. “She works for hydra. They were working on something like that when I was there” he spat. Everyone looked at me for an explanation. I pulled my mask off. They all looked slightly taken aback by my age. “She got attacked by the original-the one who works for hydra. She’s not a bad person.” I told them. 

“Peter. Do you even know her” Stark questioned. I looked over to her, only just realising that I could se her face. My eyes went wide. “Oh my god I know her. Oh my god” I gasped, running over to (Y/N). I brushed her blond hair away from her face. “Hey, (Y/N)?” I asked her. Her eyes slowly opened but they were black. 

“Shit” i said, stumbling away from her. She stood up and glared at Bucky. She started to speak in a language I couldn’t quite work out. Once she finished Bucky spoke back, in the same language. 

She started to shake uncontrollably. And the she raised her head up and black smoke ripped away from her body. “No” she gasped, reaching for it. The smoke rapidly glided back towards the common room, she chased after it.

Once it got there it froze. So did everyone in that room, looking with curiosity. Suddenly (Y/N) pounced at it. It flew just beside her and she hit the ground. She reached her hand out to it, turning her eyes a purple colour. It slowly drifted back towards her and her eyes turned back to black.

“(Y/N), listen to me. Bring (Y/N) back” I asked her. She turned my way and smirked. “She’s no more. She wanted to save the heroes. It’s my body now. She can’t escape her own mind.” The beast said in a dark voice. “I know (Y/N)’s in there. She’s strong, she’ll escape. Listen to my voice (Y/N) come back to me” I begged. 

Her black eyes started to flicker white. I smiled, it was working. But then she started to twitch. She reached for her knife. She shoved it in her own heart before anyone could stop her. “No (Y/N)” I screamed, mainly to myself. The black smoke escaped her body again but this time it made a dome around her body so nobody could see in. 

Seconds later the fog lifted and there was (Y/N).... two (Y/N)’s.  
The one on the right jerked up. Her eyes where normal “(Y/N)?” I asked hesitantly. “Pete?” She croaked. I ran over to her and engulfed her in a huge hug. 

But then the (Y/N) on the left jolted up. Her eyes were black. I jumped away, bringing (Y/N) with me. “Your body is too week (Y/L/N). Your mind is too powerful” it growled. 

(Y/N) stood over the creature with her key shaped knife. “Your mind is to weak. Next time go for someone who can’t do this” she told it, pressing her fingers agains the beasts head. A blue glow traveled up (Y/N)’s arm. When it reached her neck it disappeared. 

She stood up and flicked her hand, long, sharp claws replaced her nails. She had fangs in her mouth as well and her eyes had turned into cat like slits. She bent down and slit the creatures throat. Then she grabbed the knife bent down over it and whispered “I have he key to your heart. Sounds familiar right?” She smirked before pressing the knife into the creatures heart.

She stood back up and her teeth, eyes and nails turned back to normal. “Sorry about the mess stark” she said, looking past me to my mentor. “How do we know it’s you” Bucky snapped. (Y/N) sighed. 

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) I’m 15 years old. I go to midtown high school of science and Ned Leeds and Peter Parker are my best friends” she told him. “Is that right son?” Steve asked me. “Yes. Except I would like to change one of those facts.” I said, blushing slightly. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well that was dramatic” Sam said, turning back around to continue his video game. “Your a good fighter kid” Natasha told her. “Thanks” she replied. 

*time skip- 5 months in the future*

“Hey May” I heard (Y/N) greet after May had opened the door. “Hi  
(Y/N)” she replied. 

I walked over to (Y/N) and hugged her. “Hey angel” I said. “Hi pete” she replied. “Is it okay if me and  
(Y/N/N) go out?” Peter asked May meaning that they went out as Spider-Man and spider-girl. You had changed your name to spider girl when you and Peter became a couple, he had even made you web slingers and stark had made you a suit.

You and Peter were Queens’ favourite couple. You would always fight and flirt at the same time, the criminals hated it. 

Stark and cap had even offered to let you join the avengers. You lived at the tower now but still went to midtown. You and Peter loved each other. You always will. Even when thanos came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you think. Do you want me to do more one-shots?
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
